Home Life
by YourQuill
Summary: A short look into what it's like when the Heroine returns home to Bud and Lisa after an adventure.


**Home Life**

Written because no one really writes about Bud and Lisa when the Hero/Heroine is actually home. Surely they aren't gone ALL the time. That would be child abuse. Also written because a lot of the stories seem to imply a sense of servitude from the twins, and that makes me sad. I'll also be using the manga name for the moment. It's been a while since I've played the game and can't remember what my character's name was. I usually write the heroine because being female I have a better perspective of the female mind.

"Bud! Lisa!" Imu yelled, opening the door to her humble cottage. "I'm home!"

There was no sound to greet the travel weary sprite as she set her bags down, but the house looked clean enough. Heading outside again she wandered the large expanse of her land to find the twins happily chasing each other, and her pets, throughout the pasture. She smiled slightly to herself; she was always smiling. Nothing, it seemed, could ever bring her spirits down.

Leaning against the fence post, Imu decided to let them have their fun before alerting them to her presence. It wasn't long before Bud skidded to a halt, causing Lisa to topple over him.

"What gives Bud?" the elder twin asked, following his gaze to pasture's entrance.

"IMU!" They yelled in unison, running to tackle her to the ground.

"Hey guys," she replied. "Sorry I've been gone so long. You wouldn't believe the quests I've been on."

They didn't.

"Nuh-uh!" Bud said through a mouth full of food. They had moved their discussion inside as the sun had begun to set, and after washing up a bit, Imu had prepared a large meal for the trio. "There's no way you went to the Underworld!"

"I did too!" Imu replied with playful anger. "And you know what?"

"What?" Lisa asked curiously.

"I met Pokiehl too."

"Wha-? No way! Can I meet him? I want to meet the Seven Wisdoms! Please take me Master, pleeeeease?" The small elf looked at her with wide eyes and pouting lips.

"Well the Wisdoms are in pretty dangerous places… Maybe if you train hard…"

"Oh thank you Imu!!!!" He replied ecstatically at what he perceived as a definite yes. Jumping from the table he rushed towards the door to begin practicing.

"Ahem."

Turning around he looked back at the table with a sheepish grin.

"After I do the dishes?"

"After you do the dishes," she nodded.

Lisa snickered to herself as she cleared her plate, and Bud shot her a venomous glance. The rest of the night Bud spent outside practicing his frying pan fighting skills, using the motions Imu had taught him, before being called in for bed. Tucking the covers over the make shift bed she had made and placed in the attic, Imu smiled down at the twins. They had just lay back, but already they were drifting to sleep.

It was pretty hectic. She was always out helping people, aiding them in quests, or just helping them with errands. Sometimes she was gone for days. She wished she could take them with her, but felt that the risk was too great in most cases. They were shaping up to be great sorcerers but… Heading down the stairs towards her own bed she whispered a soft good night to her impromptu charges before falling asleep.

Morning saw her in the kitchen, fixing a quick breakfast as the sleepy eyed children stumbled down the stairs.

"Good morning Lisa, Bud."

Yawns were her only reply.

"Well then, too sleepy to go to town today, eh?"

Breakfast went quickly after that and in a matter of minutes the twins were downstairs, dressed, and waiting to leave.

Walking around the market place while keeping too hyperactive elves in check was no easy task, and finally after talking with Mark about getting proper beds for the twins, she sent them to the fortune teller with some lucre so that she could browse the local merchants' wares somewhat unhindered.

Returning, Lisa skipped happily to Imu, while Bud trudged behind her with a sour look of his face.

"What did the fortune teller say?" Imu asked, steering them towards the exit of town.

"She said that I will be a great sorceress some day!" Lisa proudly announced.

Bud remained silent.

"Bud?"

"She said I need to pay attention more," he grumbled. "Me! As if I need to pay mo-"

He didn't finish his sentence as he tripped over a rock on the path and plummeted face first into the dirt. Lisa burst out into hysterics. Bud sat back and looked angrily at both his sister and his dirtied robes, but didn't say anything about the irony of the situation.

"Guess the fortune teller was right," Lisa declared, while Bud just sullenly stood up, mouth working to find a retort.

Before he could find a suitable one, Imu interjected. "Maybe we should go get ice cream…"

The twins looked at each other sharply, each forgetting the fortune teller's words while simultaneously shouting "ICE CREAM!!!"

As they headed out of town, ice cream cones in the twins' hands… and all over their faces, Imu stopped. The twins made it a few more paces before they turned to see Imu not with them.

"What do you need?" Imu said, her voice resigned.

"Pearl… she's missing…" was the cold, but worried reply from the shadows.

The twins looked at each other sadly. They both knew what was going to happen now. It was always like this. Their master would return, only to be swept away on some other dangerous quest. They never knew when she'd be back... or if she'd be back.

Imu stared at the Jumi Knight, silent in her thoughts before replying.

"I'm sorry Elazul. I have other obligations right now," she turned to the twins and gave them a small smile and a wink. "Come on guys, let's go home."


End file.
